Case of the Two Headed Coin
by sanakito
Summary: aww, it's almost over...


(I don't own the Saint Tail characters, but I own everyone else. Enjoy!)

Case of the Two-Headed Coin

School starts and...

"Meimi?" Her friends asked. Meimi's never been so...happy. She was in her own world at that moment. She had what was probably the best dream of her life. She blocked all sound and sight, thinking about that dream... "Haneoka?" Then, hearing Asuka Jr.'s voice, she snaps out of it.

"Huh?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yes. Thank you." He goes back to his seat. During class, Meimi couldn't help but look at Asuka Jr., since the dream was about him and her.

"Haneoka!" Sister screamed. "Pay attention!"

"Oh! Sorry."

"Honestly, Haneoka, how are you going to pass this class if you keep wandering off?"

'Asuka Jr...' she replied in her mind. Still stuck to the boy detective, she's back to reality when Seira says, "Hi." She jumps back from her desk.

"Ah! Seira, don't do that."

"Sorry. Anyway, class is over. We should get going. We've got another one."

"Ok!" They go rushing to the chapel.

"A little boy named Matsuhiro came to pray to God that he gets his two-headed coin back."

"Two-headed coin?"

"I did some research on it. Back when currency wasn't created, the people who created the money tested out their first circular silver metal with two heads. It was the very prototype that made the currency with one head and one tail. He said his family has kept that coin for generations. Right now, if auctioned, it'd be worth a fortune! His grandfather, an ancestor of the original creator, gave it to him on his deathbed. Matsuhiro has promised to guard with his life. However, the school bully, Akira, had other things in mind. He plans on selling it, overhearing Matsuhiro's conversation with his grandfather."

"That rotten little--! Saint Tail's got a trick up her sleeve for this guy."

"Oh yeah, one more thing. The way you were spacing out all throughout the day..."

"Right. It was just that..."

"You had a dream about Asuka Jr..." She blushes.

"Seira, I've never had such a wonderful dream. Asuka Jr. and I...were dancing at a big ball. I'm sure Asuka Jr. can't dance, but in my dream, he was heavenly. He whispered sweet things in my ear. Then, as he dipped me, we--"

"Ok. I get the idea. Anyway, you can't go into outer space with this mission. If you do, you're sure to be caught. So, for the briefest time, try to get that dream out of your head."

"Right. When does he plan on selling it?"

"Tomorrow night, at the big auction for the museum."

"I'll be there." She heads home, still thinking about that dream. While crossing the street, she stopped in the middle of the pedestrian crossing. A truck was heading straight for her. Then, she hears, "HANEOKA!" She snaps back to reality and realized she was just saved from getting hit by a truck. "You Ok?" She saw who it was. Asuka Jr.

"Yes. Thank you."

"That's what you said this morning. What's wrong with you? You're not acting like yourself today."

"Really, Asuka Jr. I'm fine." He starts to walk away then, he looks back at her.

"You...really had me worried. Don't ever scare me like that again." She's completely flushed. 'He's so...open.'

Asuka Jr. heads home and recieves a message on his door.  
"Junior. Got a new case. Won't be back for a while. Pop." Then, on the back of that message was a note. "I will be stealing the two-headed coin from the auction at the museum tomorrow night. St. Tail." 'Why can't she just ever give a normal letter like everyone else?' He thought.

Next day, in class, Meimi's not as daydreamy as she was yesterday, but she's still staring at Asuka Jr.. What he said yesterday really got to her as she seemed to blush every time she recalled it. 'Don't ever scare me like that...'

Completely unfocused, after class ended, she hurts her leg on one of the desks.

"Ow!"

"Are you all right, Meimi?"

"Yes. Thank you." Seira walks up to Meimi.

"We can't have Saint Tail injured. This is very important." she whispered.

"Right. I'll get it for him. Leave it to me."

Night fell and while Saint Tail is making her way to the museum, at the museum, Asuka Jr. and some guards await her arrival.

"Please protect this prized possession," the museum auctioneer said, worried. "There's only ONE of it's kind!"

"I understand," he replied. 'There's only one. Why does she want it? Unless...' "Sir, who did you get this coin from?"

"A little boy gave it to me."

"Did he tell you his name?"

"Yeah...Akira, I think it was."

"Thanks."

Saint Tail makes it to the museum, obviously not floating above in her big balloon. This was a new trick. She walked up to Asuka Jr...disguised as a guard!

"Sir, I came as soon as I heard. Would you like more backup?" The new guard asked.

"I guess. You can help the others secure the coin inside."

"Yes, sir!" She said, walking in. She hides behind some curtains and takes off her guard uniform. 'Wow! It worked!' she thought. She looked around in the back.

"Sir!" A guard said, coming forward. "Would you like some additional assistance?" Asuka Jr. was puuzzled now. The guard in front of him looked just like the guard who went inside the museum a few minutes ago...

"Shimatta!" He shouted. "Everyone, inside! She's here!" They all come rushing in. Saint Tail then realizes he figured it out. 'That's my detective,' she thought. With that, her mind went into outer space again. 'Meimi! Snap out of it!' She snaps back and finds the two-headed coin in the center of the museum in the currency exhibit. She snatches it up and races back outside. "Not so fast, Saint Tail!" A voice said. She gasped as she was alone with Asuka Jr. She smiles, hiding her face, facing him.

"Liked my new trick, Asuka Jr.?" She asked.

"I gotta admit. You got me."

"Yokatta."

"Why're you stealing this coin? There's only one of it's kind. This coin deserves to be on display."

"I couldn't agree more," she said, "but I'm afraid that the person who gave the museum this coin was not the original owner. So, here I am...and..." Asuka Jr. knew what was next. He tried to quickly grab her before she'd try to escape, but no luck. "Here I go! 1! 2! 3!!" Her hat appeared and scattered all types of colors in Asuka Jr.'s eyes. With that feat, she surpasses the guards easily by taking the window outside. She gets on her pink balloon and escapes again.

Next morning, Asuka Jr., slumped because she got away again, walked across the street on a green light.

"ASUKA JR.!" A voice shouted, pushing him out the way. "Are you Ok?" He looked at his hero.

"Haneoka...don't ever do that again!" He shouted. He slaps her on the head again. "Baka!"

"Hey, I just saved your life!"

"But you were risking yours." Defeated, he sighed and held her. Her face turns beet red. "Thank you."

"Don't ever scare me like that again..." They got up and walked to school together.

The End


End file.
